


A bit out of sorts

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Carbuncle cut rubies are sharp, Fluff, Gen, Ignis getting stabbed by the carbuncle horn by mistake, May allude to the Platinum Demo, Mention of King Regis, Sleeping next to each other, Winded Gladiolus, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: After a tiring hunt in Leide involving Sabertusks, it was beyond a doubt that something was bound to slip out of a pocket. For Noctis, it was the small Carbuncle effigy his father gave him when he was little. Lucky for him, Ignis found it.





	A bit out of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: Ignis finds a personal belonging of Noctis's
> 
> I can't be sure whether it was a doll or a small effigy that Regis left for him. I can't seem to find the right reference but for this story's sake, it's a small crystalline effigy.

Leide, as hot and dusty as it is, has its charm. Amongst them are the Three Valleys. Though riddled with critter both benign and otherwise, it's perfect for finding shade and shelter once the sun is high or the sandstorm starts.

Right now, it's still too early for the sun to hurt or the sandstorm to start but they have a hunt to fulfill. And the target was a pack of Sabertusk. What they didn't mention in the hunt advertisement was this particular pack has a higher resilience to attacks that Noctis was forced to empty his magic flasks.

Of course, this also meant everyone experienced being grabbed by the foot and dragged away. For Ignis himself, he would have been disarmed if not for the fact that he can summon his daggers back on a whim.

At the end of it all, there was an assortment of scorch marks, lightning strike spots and frostbitten vegetation. Exhausted but unharmed, as there was enough curative for all of them.

"That- took everything we had." Prompto said between pants, shaking to stay standing up, his firearm still in his hands in case of sudden attacks.

Usually, Gladio's the one with the comeback but he himself was too winded to reply, settling for a wave instead. He was using his sword as a stand.

Noctis lethargically turn from his stomach to face the sky. The edges of his vision was darkening and his body aches as he would when he's recovering from stasis.

Ignis was bent over with hands on his knees, breath ragged as he tried to recover.

Noctis groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “I’ve got nothing left.” He said lethargically.

Prompto chuckled at that but he’s recovered enough to stand and stalked to where Noctis was and offered a hand for him to get him back on his feet.

“We better make tracks, it’s going to get dark soon.” Gladio said warily, walking over to the other two as Ignis straightened up, following him.

As he followed, something oddly fragile creaked under his shoe. Reflexively, he stepped off it quickly, hopefully whatever it was, it wasn’t broken yet.

Half buried in sand and pebbles, it was a small green figure. Picking it up, he realized what it was. It was a small crystal effigy of Carbuncle, he was glad the horn which became it’s name sake was still there.

“Hey, Ignis!” Noctis called out as they headed towards the exit.

Snapped out of his surprise, he pocketed the small effigy. “Coming, Noct.”

That night, Ignis pulled Noctis over to help with the food. Once everything was cooked and served, the two ended up eating together, talking about whether they can get more greens for the Chocobos.

As Ignis was about to be seated, he felt a hard jab on his pocket, causing him to stand back up and take the offensive thing out of it.

“Hey, where did you find that?” Noctis said with relief, a hand outstretched to take it. “I thought I lost it for good this time.”

Ignis passed it back without a second thought. “That’s a very resilient trinket you have there.” He commented as Noctis gave the small effigy a fond smile and pocketed it carefully in his zipped pockets. He gave Ignis a contemplative look before he decided to answer. Ignis knew that the small item held a very big significance to the young Prince.

“I wanted to say it’s enchanted, too but…I never got proof?” Noctis told him from his seat. They were eating spiced skewers today and he already took a bite.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at that. It wasn’t exactly what he was looking for. Maybe a bit more digging is in order. “Enchanted, you say?” He pressed on as he took a bite from his skewer as well. “Where did you buy it?”

Noctis went silent at that, the air suddenly becoming heavy. Ignis decided to wait a little more before he resorted to backtracking. “It was a gift from Dad.” He told him quietly. “I don’t know if you’ve ever come across it but Dad gave it to me around the time I got hurt.”

That had Ignis surprised. It was one thing that it is a precious keepsake from the late King but for it to be around for so long and never come across his path until now, he was inclined to believe it was either a lie to prank him or it really was enchanted as the Prince wasn’t exactly the neatest person alive.

“I..” He began, still stumped.

“No worries, Specs. I’m just glad you found it.” Noctis placated him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You better eat your dinner before it goes cold.” He was already on his second skewers.

Ignis decided that it was better that he finished his dinner before it gets too cold.

Noctis woke to something licking his face. He already knew who it was and quietly sat up, greeting the Messenger with a sleepy smile. His phone vibrated predictably.

‘Your friend is hurt because of me.’ It said. ‘I need to heal him. Please help me.’

Noctis stared at the creature in confusion. He didn’t any of them getting injured badly enough to warrant a visit from Carbuncle.

“Who?” He whispered to it to which was answered with a vibrate from his phone.

‘The man with the glasses.’ It messaged him, Carbuncle was shifting his head left and right. ‘But he’s not wearing glasses now. Do you where he is?’

Noctis could only manage a smile at that. “Here.” He pointed at the bundle next to him before frowning. “How did he get hurt?” Still wondering how could he be injured?

The creature gave a guilty croon as the phone vibrated. ‘I accidentally stabbed him with my horn when I was in his pocket.’

Noctis let a chuckle escape him as he saw how guilty Carbuncle was. A scratch like that wouldn’t have caused a problem but Carbuncle was so forlorn because of it. He carefully scooped the fox like creature and brought him closer to Ignis. “I’m sure he appreciates the help.” He told it, hoping to sooth the creature’s guilt at the same time.

It chirped happily as it faced the sleeping figure and its horn glowed red, only for Ignis’s whole figure to glow red in a flash. It was gone as sudden as it came.

It looked up to Noctis with a nod before coming up to lick his face again. That made him chuckled a bit too loudly.

“Noc-tis?” Came the groggy call from Ignis.

Carbuncle was already gone with bluish sparkles that reflected the colour of its coat.

“It’s nothing, Igs. Go back to sleep.” He whispered as he laid back next to him.

The advisor shuffled closer as he did, wanting to be sure of the Prince’s presence before letting sleeping take him back.

Seeing the serene face of his Advisor, Noctis fell back to sleep with a contented smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good read and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the Kudos, comment and the hits. I'm honoured! >w<


End file.
